1. Field
This application relates to, but not exclusively, fields of roller coasters, motion simulators, and similar thrill rides, and is further relevant to industries of entertainment, manufacturing, automobile and flight simulation, and experimental research.
2. Prior Art
A current problem plaguing amusement rides, manufacturers have not fully acknowledged nor resolved, is a competing consumption of spatial and temporal resources that limits motion and simulator parameters. Roller coasters, on the one hand, create high accelerations in a short period of time but over long paths of track. Motion simulators, on the other hand, are confined in small spaces but either take considerable time to reach higher accelerations or create incomplete sensations of such motions. The principle technologies of these machines have been known and explored for more than a century; however, none have created a motion ride method to address the problem that this publication identifies and solves. Two patents are identified as prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,971 to Alsenz (2005) describes an apparatus for and a method of producing a virtual reality effect of changing acceleration direction and magnitude by rotating a subject relative to a center axis to produce a centrifugal force, rotating the subject relative to a second axis perpendicular to centrifugal force and rotating the subject relative to a third axis perpendicular to the axis perpendicular to centrifugal force, and changing the magnitude of the centrifugal force.
W.O. Pat. No. 2,008,081,406 to Romagnoli et al. (2010) describes a machine where the first part has a circular motion with respect to its vertical axis of rotation and is supported by a fixed base, the second part, integral to the first part has a longitudinal movement (horizontal) perpendicular to the rotation axis of the first part, and the third part, integral to the second part, acts as positioning for the user who is subject to the simulator's effects which has a circular motion with respect to its vertical axis of rotation that is parallel to the axis of rotation of the first part.